Iglas
}} Iglas is a well known General serving a currently unknown city military. He was originally hired to hunt down an unknown target, before getting involved with the group due to their persistent history of crimes. Appearance At 6 feet, Iglas scales a tall height, which in combination with his muscular body, can cause a feeling of intimidation upon being first approached, as the mage tends to wander the cities cloaked by a hood. The robe he wears to conceal his looks is made of a light brown fabric, which is soft to the touch and leaves both arms exposed from his elbows on. Instead of sleeves, his arms are wrapped in dark bindings, in case he has to move them. Iglas' feet are weighted down by heavy iron boots, which are serving the purpose of cracking any ice that forms underneath their soles as not to become a disadvantage. The male's hair, which grows down to messily lay on his shoulders, is colored in a brown tone with partly white strands, which are often encased in a morning frost. Due to being on almost constant duty, he only shaves when able to and is usually seen with a three day beard. His eyes, which are usually an olive color, reflect his icy personality in a white and blue shade when using his curse actively. Background Not a soul remembers when he had first appeared in their ranks, yet each man would recall the shortness of breath on the battlefield upon first encountering the man that would later become their General. ... Abilities Permafrost The origin of Iglas' curse dates back several years into his adolescent age, though the circumstances of acquiring the awe-inspiring ability remain unclear, as the man finds no joy in recalling the day. Coated in a permafrost state, Iglas' body emits a freezing fog of ice, which causes even his own limbs to be covered inside a thin layer of frost. As his inner organs, as well as his blood vessels, are not resistant to the low temperatures surrounding him, Iglas remains in a passive state of relocating his energy into his arms and legs, while sparing regions such as his head, throat, chest and abdomen. If a limb becomes close to unmovable, he will be immobilized until he achieved a gradual level of warmth again. Iglas' curse is by no means active during every breath he takes, however, as he is able to put it to sleep for hours at a time. As retaining his powers is quite draining, he prefers to keep it activated if not surrounded by anyone. The permafrost grows colder with each minute that passes and, if Iglas stays in the same spot, will eventually thin the air to a point of breathing becoming hard to impossible for bystanders. As the name of the curse implies, it allows Iglas to wield ice magic, which includes freezing things, create bodies of ice, as well as summoning a snow field. Oddly enough, it does not make him fully immune to cold temperatures, but only more tolerant. As opposed to the properties of the true ice that is lingering inside his body, most of his abilities can be canceled out by fire. Extra References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deuteragonists